Secrets Agents 0036
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: Nick and Jeff are bored one day and decide to play a prank on their friends...said prank leads to a revelation...r&r please! it's ten times better than the summary!


_**(NEW NIFF FIC! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!)**_

_**And Kurt's not in this, but it's supposed to take place after Born This Way**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not Ryan Murphy.**_

"Agent Six? The area is clear." Nick said looking around the corner and speaking into the small walkie talkie he had in his hand. It was four o' clock, most of the Dalton boys were in their dorms doing homework or hanging out with their friends. But Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling were plotting an 'evil plan' (aka: pulling a prank on some of the Warblers).

"Roger that Agent Three," Jeff's voice came through the crackly speaker of the walkie talkie. "I'm approaching the southern border of the destination. But my access has been denied." Nick stared at the walkie talkie.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" He asked confused. He heard Jeff sigh in annoyance.

"I'm at the freaking back door to Warbler Hall and it's locked from the outside, could ya let me in?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah sure hang on."

"Seriously Nick? You're no fun if you don't learn the secret agent lingo." Nick chuckled again.

"Whatever." He said, and then he pocketed the walkie talkie and walked through the rehearsal room towards the south side of Warbler Hall, where the door that led out to the courtyard was. He opened the door and laughed.

His best friend was wearing baggy black sweatpants and a black hoodie with the hood flipped up over his blonde hair. He was holding a trash bag in one hand, and the strap of a backpack in the other. The sun was getting lower in the sky so everything behind him was shaded in dark colors. "Nice outfit Agent Six, you look like a juvenile delinquent." Nick said stepping aside to let Jeff through.

"Awww thanks Agent Three," Jeff said sarcastically looking at Nick's outfit too. Nick was wearing a black t shirt that clung to his muscles and a pair of black jeans. "How much time do we have until people might come?" The blonde asked, placing the trash bag on a couch and unzipping the backpack. Nick checked the time on his phone.

"Three hours I think. I usually see Blaine come in here around eight but we'll- HOLY SHIT!" Nick yelled. Jeff jumped over to his best friend and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Are you psycho?" Jeff whispered furiously "We're _secret_ agents, dumbass." Nick nodded. Jeff retracted his hand and Nick pointed at the thing that made him freak out.

"How the hell did you get the gavel?" Jeff smiled slyly as he pulled out some rope from the trash bag and began to tie it around the handle of the gavel.

"Asked Wes to borrow his Algebra notes, snagged the gavel out of the box that he keeps in his desk drawer instead. He's not gunna notice 'til later; he has a major Spanish test at the end of the week and has been studying _forever_." He said as he jumped onto a table and stood on tip toe to hang the gavel from a second black trash bag that they had already hung there.

"You're an evil genius." Nick said as he pulled the other stuff from the trash bag. He knew the prank, they stayed up until three figuring it out. It was going to be perfect. He began to work on one of the major parts as Jeff pulled out piles and piles of papers with the word _courage_ written in seven different languages as well as different fonts. He put some inside the trash bag hanging from the ceiling and then took the rest and started running around the room throwing them in the air, letting them fall all over the place.

Nick was focused on not making a mess with the stuff in the trashbag, so he didn't notice Jeff sneak behind him until he whisper yelled "Oh yeah!" into Nick's ear. He jumped and clutched at his chest as Jeff rolled around the floor, laughing into the fabric of his sweatshirt. "I just scared the shit out of you man!" He choked through tears of laughter.

"Yeah I know!" Nick said, his heart beat finally returning to normal. "Now make yourself useful and help me!" He motioned to the massive buckets in front of him. Jeff nodded and walked over to his best friend, wiping the tears from his eyes. He pulled a plastic bag from his backpack, revealing three bottles of water and two feather boas.

"is that gunna wash out of clothes?" Nick asked, as he poured the water into the bucket and watch Jeff squirt hair gel into a second bucket. Jeff used a Swiss Army knife to cut the boas into small chunks of feathers and tossed the chunks of feathers into the second bucket. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah of course it will, anyways, he should be used to all this getting on his clothes, all that damn gel he uses anyways. But just to protect the carpet, I got this." He said standing up and pulling a rolled paper out of the trash bag. Nick saw it and burst into a fit of laughter.

"_That's_ what you went to the mall for? And after you spent all that money you wrote on it?" He demanded. Jeff started laughing too and nodded.

"An evil genius. Agent Six is an evil genius." Nick said again. Jeff grinned and went to place the paper on the ground.

They continued to work on setting up the prank for another hour. When they finished, the two best friends looked around the booby trapped room and grinned. "Its time." They said simultaneously as they high fived and pulled out their cell phones.

Wes was reviewing his Spanish verb charts for the hundredth time when he saw his phone light up from its spot on the desk. He looked at the phone and noticed that the text had come from a blocked number. He opened it. There was a picture in the message of his gavel hanging from the ceiling from a noose like knot. He started to panic. Who the _hell_ would steal his gavel? But he quickly read the message.

_If you want your gavel back, get to Warbler Hall NOW…we have an ax. _

Wes booked it out of his room and towards Warbler Hall. When he got there, he saw Blaine coming from the opposite direction. "Wes why are we having an emergency meeting?" Wes looked confused.

"What emergency meeting? I'm here to get my gavel." Now Blaine looked confused.

"You didn't send a mass email saying that we had an emergency meeting?" Wes shook his head. "Oh, well I got an email saying to get to Warbler Hall right away for a meeting."

"Well I got a text saying that if I didn't get here now someone would chop up my gavel with an ax." Blaine looked at his friend for a second.

"I think we're getting pranked, and your gavel was used as bait." He said seriously. He knew not to joke about Wes' love for his gavel to Wes' face, so he had to pretend to be just as serious about it. Wes nodded.

"I think we should go in and see who did it." Wes said. Blaine nodded.

"You go in through that door, and I'll go in through this one." Blaine said pointing to the West entrance, and Wes went to the east one. Blaine nodded at Wes and they opened the doors at the same time.

Wes was instantly splashed with water from a bucket that was put precariously on top of the door, and Blaine got the worse end of the rope, by being covered in feathers that were lightly coated in hair gel. There was also a sticky note in the bucket that read _long live Pavarotti. _As Blaine spit out feathers he realized he was stepping on something that wasn't carpet. He looked down. He was stepping on a Katy Perry poster. Above Katy's head, there was a thought bubble. It said: _Blaine Warbler is my Teenage Dream. _ Blaine's head shot up when he heard Wes.

"My gavel!" He yelled, jumping onto a table to reach for the gavel, which was hanging by a rope that was connected to a trash bag.

"Wes that's not a good-" Wes pulled on it and suddenly was covered with papers, which became sopping wet when they came into contact with his hair. "idea." He finished, running over to help his friend. He stared at the papers. He lifted up a handful. _Courage, coraje, coraggio._ Blaine got the message. His favorite slogan in the languages of the world.

"Who would spend time to think this up?" Wes asked. They looked at each other. "NICK! JEFF!" They called together. Suddenly, in all black, stood the two pranksters, they both were holding their hands behind their backs.

"Agent Three," Nick said.

"And Agent Six," Jeff cut in.

"At your service!" They said together as they revealed the Nerf guns they were hiding behind their backs and they began to shoot Blaine and Wes, who ran for cover behind a couch. When Jeff and Nick ran out of ammo the two targets stood back up from their spot behind the couch.

"You two came up with this whole thing by yourselves?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" Jeff said.

"And you took the time to actually set it up?" Wes asked.

"Indeed." Nick said.

"This is why you two never have girlfriends." Wes said. Blaine nodded in agreement. Jeff and Nick glanced at each other, and then shook their heads, both with giant Cheshire cat grins in their faces.

"That's not the reason we don't have girlfriends." Jeff said.

"Not the reason at all." Nick agreed before Jeff grabbed his best friend's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Wes and Blaine looked at each other.

"Why are they so odd?" Blaine asked. Wes shrugged and the two boys walked back to their respective dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Nick walked into their dorm and shut the door behind them. Jeff was sitting on his bed, and Nick was leaning against the wall next to Jeff's desk about ten feet away. They were just reliving one of the better pranks they pulled together, and Nick was laughing at the look on Wes' face when he saw his gavel hanging there, when he felt something tugging at his wrist. He turned and saw Jeff looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "What?" Nick asked.<p>

"You're too far away." Jeff whined, trying to pull Nick down to sit on the bed with him, but Nick pulled him up instead so they were standing with their chests almost touching. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and hugged him. Nick responded by curling his arms around Jeff's neck and resting his head against Jeff's shoulder and inhaling the familiar scent of him, the Old Spice cologne, the coffee and smell of rain, along with the smell of the Dial soap he used. "I missed this, missed you." Jeff whispered. Nick smiled into Jeff's sweatshirt.

They've been dating for three weeks.

They agreed to keep it on the down low for a while, because they didn't really want all the attention that Kurt and Blaine got, and since Kurt transferred back to McKinley, the Warblers 'it' couple had been separated and Jeff had overheard Trent making bets on who was going to get together next and considering Jeff and Nick were #2 on the list, after Wes and his gavel, they knew they would be getting _a lot _of attention really fast. So they decided not to make their relationship 100% public just yet.

They did do some 'coupley' things in public though. Nick would hold Jeff's hand during lunch or walking down the halls, Jeff would put his arm around Nick, mostly at rehearsals though, and during Warblers rehearsals they were _definitely_ sitting closer together, like shoulders and knees touching close. They thought they were being obvious, but based off the fact that no one has started asking questions and the fact that Wes and Blaine thought they were straight, no one has really noticed.

"We've hung out together all day; all our classes were together." Nick said turning his face so he could look at Jeff.

"Yeah but not like this." Jeff said. "All day I've just wanted to hold you." Nick blushed. Jeff said stuff like that _all_ the time. He was a hopeless romantic, and he was proud of it.

"Then why didn't you?" Nick asked smirking. Jeff shrugged.

"I dunno. Thought it might be a distraction to the rest of the class if I just grabbed you and kissed you like I was planning to do in History." He said chuckling a little bit. Nick smiled too, just looking into Jeff's hazel eyes. Jeff smirked and put one hand on the back of Nick's head. He slowly brought his face down to Nick's and brushed his lips against the brunettes. Nick kissed him back; tilting his head to the side to deepen it as Jeff's other hand went down and under his t shirt. Nick unzipped Jeff's sweatshirt and slid his arms around his waist under it. They were so absorbed in their own little world that they didn't notice the door opening as someone knocked.

* * *

><p>Wes was polishing his gavel after the rescue mission. As he was working on it he kept thinking about what Nick and Jeff had said.<p>

_That's not the reason we don't have girlfriends._

_Not the reason at all._

"Then what _is_ the reason?" Wes asked himself. He started thinking; maybe Jeff had a terminal disease. He was _really_ skinny, like the skinniest Warbler. But no, that's impossible, it would be mentioned on his transcript that Wes has seen for Warbler auditions. Then what was the reason? Neither one of them had any type of disease. And then he thought of something.

The way Jeff was smiling at Nick the _whole_ time that they were attacking Wes and Blaine with the Nerf guns, and the way that he grabbed his wrist, and they _have_ been acting a little bit closer than usual. Wes gently placed his gavel on his pillow before booking it to Blaine's dorm. Blaine opened the door after the second knock. "THEY'RE GAY!" Wes whisper yelled.

"Uhhh, what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows rising in amused confusion.

"Nick and Jeff! The reason they don't have girlfriends, it's because they're _gay_."

"Wes chill, and explain because I still don't understand." Wes took a deep breath, and then proceeded to explain his epiphany to his friend. When he finished, Blaine's eyes were wide.

"I think you're right, but we really shouldn't assume. That might end badly."

"Do you think we should ask them? I mean, they shouldn't think they have to keep it a secret from us."

"You have a point." Blaine said. "C'mon let's go." Wes and Blaine walked down the hall to the second to last door on the left, Jeff and Nick's dorm. Blaine knocked, and the door wasn't shut all the way, so it opened a crack when he knocked. Wes and Blaine shrugged at each other and pushed open the door.

Jeff and Nick were making out.

Wes cleared his throat awkwardly. Jeff, the one facing the door, pulled away first. "Oh hey guys," Jeff said, turning a little pink in the face. Nick turned around, and ended up leaving the circle of Jeff's arms. The tall blonde boy frowned at the brunette from behind and snaked his arms around Nick again, placing his chin on Nick's shoulder. Blaine smiled at how adorable his two friends were.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks." They said together.

"And you didn't bother telling us?" Wes demanded. Jeff shrugged.

"We thought we were being kinda obvious." Nick said. Jeff nodded.

"How?" Wes asked skeptically. "I had no clue."

"Not even when we were holding hands walking down the hall with you?" Jeff asked.

"Or when I put my head on Jeff's shoulder when Kurt was singing _Blackbird_?" Nick asked.

"Or that one time that we both ran in late and I was re buttoning my shirt?" Jeff asked bluntly. Blaine choked out a laugh at the crimson color that Wes was turning.

"Okay TMI." Blaine said. Jeff shrugged.

"We didn't get _that_ far. There was just a lack of shirts." He said defensively.

"So you two are dating." Wes said. They nodded. "For two weeks?" He asked. They nodded again. "So you're _not_ straight?" Wes asked. Jeff laughed a little and Nick rolled his eyes.

"No Wes we're gay. I'm actually pretty sure I came out my second Warbler rehearsal?" Nick said laughing a little.

"Yeah I came out my first, I win." Jeff said grinning and kissing the corner of Nick's mouth. Nick grinned a little. Then Jeff turned to Blaine and Wes. "Do you guys mind _not_ telling the Warblers? We're going to, but on our own time you know?" Both the guys nodded, and then Blaine stepped backwards.

"Yeah sure no problem, well Wes, let's go, we've intruded enough." He said pulling his friend along with him. Wes nodded and the two visitors waved at Nick and Jeff. Once they were out of earshot of the room, Blaine grinned like a madman.

"You owe me twenty bucks." He said to a dejected looking Wes.

* * *

><p>As the door shut behind their friends, Nick turned back so he was facing Jeff. He started playing with his sweatshirt strings. "So how long will it take for the rest of the Warblers to find out?" Jeff shrugged kissing Nick's nose.<p>

"Dunno, I mean Blaine can't keep anything from Kurt, who can't keep anything to _himself_. So we might as well just make it Facebook official before he does for us." Jeff joked. Nick looked away.

"I mean if you don't want to we don't have to." The brunette said quietly. _He_ wanted to make it official really bad.

"Hey," Jeff whispered, trying to lock eyes with Nick, but it wasn't working. So Jeff rested his forehead against the side of Nick's head, so Jeff's lips were in front of Nick's ear. "Look at me," He whispered, so Nick did.

"I've wanted to make it official for the longest time. You know that. I just didn't want too much pressure on us to be too much like the almighty power couple Klaine." He said, stroking Nick's cheek. Nick laughed. "So Nick, will you do me the honor of making our relationship Facebook official tonight?"

"Of course!" Nick said through his laughter. Jeff laughed too.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted?" He asked as he brought his lips down to Nick's again. Nick smiled and returned the kiss.

"You're amazing Agent Six," Nick said against his lips.

"You're beautiful Agent Three," Jeff whispered back.

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it!)**_


End file.
